Amazon Women
by Cyberquest1
Summary: (completed!) When Jack O'Neill gets captured who's going to save him?
1. He's Captured

> TITLE: Amazon Women  
AUTHOR: Cyberquest1  
SUMMARY: When Jack O'Neill gets captured who's going to save him?  
DATE: 16/07/04  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.  
  
**Amazon Women  
**  
"Sir!" Carter screamed, panic and terror in her voice.  
  
"Leave, that's an order," Jack yelled brusquely as he was carried off, "go!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"...and that's what happened General. There wasn't anything we could do so I ordered T'ealc to dial us home and Daniel sent the signal. There were way too many people, we were pretty much surrounded 20 to 1."  
  
"I concur," T'ealc interupted, "we would have failed."  
  
"We have to save him," Carter continued strongly, "we can't leave anyone behind!" Lest of all him she told herself quietly, as she promised herself she would save him, no matter what.  
  
"I agree major," General Hammond started, "we'll go out and save him as soon as possible, but first I need to know a bit about this planet."  
  
"Well first of all from what I can tell they're mostly matriarchy," Daniel started off at a fast pace, the rest of the table smiled a bit at his energy. "I think they were taken from the legendary Amazon Women, but I couldn't tell for sure because we didn't have enough time to look around, due to the fact that we were attacked as soon as we got through the stargate. It looked as if all the warriors were women though."  
  
"General," Carter started, "if Daniel is correct it might be better to just send women on the rescue mission."  
  
"Why's that," Hammond questioned?  
  
"Well sir," Daniel took over, "from what I know from the myths of the Amazons the men were either kept at the home for house work, pratically slaves or they were locked in a type of jail. Either way the women thought that they were only good for procreation. The women were the hunters, warriors, political system... everything of importance. The men were nothing," Daniel squeeked.  
  
"Sir," Carter took over, joining Janet in looking at Daniel worriedly. "If we just sent women we could pretend that we were also from a matriarchal society and we want our slave or something back."  
  
"That's a great idea Sam," Daniel agreed, "but then why would you have been on their planet before, by yourself, with three guys."   
  
Daniel's statement was followed by a long silence punctured by Janet's sudden screech. "We can pretend that Carter's our Queen. She could've heard of their civilisation and wanted to create an alliance. Daniel, T'ealc and Jack could've been your slaves."  
  
"That's a great idea, Janet," Daniel agreed whole heartedly.  
  
"But..." Carter interupted worriedly.  
  
"That's a great idea, but who should go with Major Carter," Hammond asked.  
  
"We could have myself," Janet started, "and....  
  
"I can't do that, I could soo not pull that off," Carter interupted.  
  
"Well," Daniel relied, "we can say that you were the strongest. We could be one of those cultures were if you want to be in charge you fight the person who already holds that position."  
  
"So as I was saying," Janet continued, "we could bring along....


	2. So Off We Go

"Do you think it wise GeneralHammond that there are only two people participating in this mission," T'ealc asked.  
  
"With a limited amount of people it should come across as more friendly and less threatening," Hammond replied, "plus they're the best we have, they should be alright...." Hammond couldn't continue though because he was interupted by Carter entering the room.  
  
"I will so get you back for this Janet," Carter grumbled as she went to stand by the gate. She stood there wearing only a primitive looking bikini top, a short skirt and long boots, accessorised with a long cape. Her weapons limited to a medium sized dagger."   
  
"You look very becoming Samanthacarter," T'ealc said sincerely.  
  
"Thanks T'ealc," Carter answered.  
  
"Group shot," Janet yelled, "for the road" She amended quieter as Carter glared at her. Janet was wearing the same sort of clothing that Carter was, with only a few exceptions. Her weapons also included a dagger along with a P-90, which Carter was looking at a bit enviously.  
  
"We have to save Jack," Carter declared, they had too but she also wanted to get out of the picture.  
  
"Jack now?" Janet chortled in reply as Hammond snapped a couple of pictures of the two girls.  
  
"Let's go, now!" Carter yelled, "Dial the gate Siler," giving Janet a death glare the whole entire time.   
  
"You have a go," Hammond cuts in. Carter and Janet turn and salut then they briskly walk through the stargate arguing the entire time. Hammond and the rest of SG1 watch them go.  
  
"I hope they make it," Daniel says after the wormhole disengages.  
  
"They will son, they will," General Hammond replies, hoping that what he says is true.  
  
-----------------------------


	3. And Now to See the Queen

Sam and Janet covered their eyes as they stepped through the stargate onto the Amazon planet. After they had gotten used to the amount of sunlight streaming onto their faces they turned to look around instinctively. Janet interupted their thoughts by pointing at the horizon and saying those word hated by everyone all over the world, "we have company!"   
  
"Come on, let's go meet them Jan," Carter sad with forced cheerfulness.  
  
"Yes, your highness," Janet joked, then she took a more serious tone, "you should probably order me around a bit, just so it looks authentic."  
  
"Just as long as you follow my instructions," Carter replied. "Do you think that Jack doing alright Janet."  
  
"Of course Sam," Janet replied soothingly,"he always makes it, you'll see," she finished with as they started walking purposely towards the women coming from the horizon.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
As the two groups of women met you could see the qustions in each groups eyes. Sam was trying hard to look tough and queenly. The other group's leader broke the silence with her smooth words of welcome, "hi my visitors, my name's Xylena and I welcome you to my planet Xyla."  
  
"Thank you, Xylena," Carter said graciously, "my name's Samantha."  
  
"What are you doing here Samantha," Xylena demanded, looking at Janet.  
  
"My Queen came here earlier," Janet started to reply, "because she had heard of your good graces and your mighty warriors and so we had decided to come here so that we could make an alliance. Sorry we left earlier so quickly, but we wanted to wait until you yourself could grace us with your presence, your highness."  
  
"Very well," Xylena said brusquely, "come, follow me."  
  
The walk to their village was brief though quiet. When they arrived a gaggle of young girls streamed out, calling and pulling their mothers towards the village. There wasn't a man or boy in sight. Janet and Sam looked at each other worriedly when they realized that, where's Jack? Is he alright? They followed Xylena through the village to the biggest hut there was, it looked as if it was normally used for village celebrations. They entered the hut and followed Xylena through the rooms until they reached a room in the far back, where they sat down for some kind of tea. "Now what did you come here to talk to me about," Xylena started, "that was so important to come all the distance that you came."  
  
The three women talked about many different things after that. Sam and Janet found out that this society was just like the Amazons in ancient mythology, though they couldn't figure out how or why the Gu'oulds chose to take this society from earth. Their political situation was just the same as Daniel had predicted, you had to fight and win to become their leader, so natural Janet quickly agreed that we used the same system in our own world, before Sam could stop her. One interesting fact that they uncovered though was that whenever their world won a leader the new leader would rename the world so that it resembles closer to their own name, hence Xylena and Xyla. Which was an awful proud thing to do. They also sadly discovered that they hadn't seen any of the men because they are usually kept locked up with the exception of one celebration once every year. When they started to talk about possible trades between the two cultures they discovered that the Amazonians were short on men and they would gladly trade to get men but would not offer any of their men in trade. They also didn't recognize the fact that they had stolen one of Samantha's slaves. When Janet and Sam were told about that they shared a look of desperation. How were they going to be able to save Jack??? 


	4. A Conversation in the Night

Sorry this chapter's so short. I've been having a bit of writer's block with this story. Hhhmm... maybe I need some reviews for the writer's block to go away. hhhmmm....

----------------------------------------

Later that night after everyone else had gone to bed, Janet and Sam sat talking. Xylena had insisted that they stay the night and Sam and Janet had agreed.  
  
"...it was great," Sam was saying, "the way you looked as if you absolutely did not want to stay another minute on this planet. It was totally believable... and then the way you obeyed me when I told you we were staying."  
  
"That wasn't _that _funny. What I love was the way you ordered me with your hand on your hips and all," Janet giggled, "it was all very Queenly, your majesty," she completed before she burst out in even more laughter then before, totally overcome.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Carter giggled in reply, "we better get to sleep though Jan, we have big day tomorrow trying to get Colonel O'Neill back and all."  
  
"Sam," Janet started in a more serious note, "why can't you just call him Jack. We're on a planet where only you, Jack and myself know anything about regulations and you know we won't tell General Hammond when we get back. Do you want to tell me how you feel?"  
  
"Janet I just don't know," Sam started bursting into tears, Janet moved towards her and envelopped her in a great big hug. "I love him with all my heart, but I know I shouldn't because I could get everyone killed because I love him. I try to ignore it so it will just go away, but that hasn't happened yet. If anything the feeling just gets stronger unti I think I might burst with the love and then it grows some more. I don't know what to do. And then Jack gets captured and I know I just have to save him because if I don't I might die myself, but I don't want to put anyone else in danger because he's in trouble and I'm just so confused." She finished, totally exhausted physically and mentally. Janet carefully laid her down and told her to get some rest then went over to her own bed to follow her own advice.  
  
Below them a man who had been awaken by the voices, of the two women when they had entered the room, bowed his head shocked and overcome by the words he had just overheard as the men around him snored the night away.


	5. Breakfast

I'm sorry that this is late, but I had writer's block and I didn't know what to write. I'm also using that as an excuse for the shortness of this chapter. Sorry also that it's a bit drab, it's mostly just a connecter. I'd love it if you could send me an idea to continue this story, because my storyline's a bit sparse!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Janet and Sam woke up confused as a big gong was banged repetedly. "I'm going to kill whoever is banging that thing!" Janet said determinedly and Sam agreed wholeheartedly with her. They stumbled out of bed and got dressed into their clothes from the day before, before leaving their room to meet up with the rest of the population on the planet.  
  
As they exited the building they were swept up into a huge crowd heading for an undetermined spot a ways away. They tried to stay together and after a couple near misses they arrived at a building that they hadn't had a chance to come across yet. The inside looked as if it was some kind of cafeteria of sorts, they thought as they were pushed towards some kind of buffet type table. After they got their food and sat down they looked around and that's when they realized that there were no men in the whole entire room, not even serving or doing the menial every day tasks. Suddenly the room quieted down and Xylena entered, she walked purposedly towards the throne at the end of the room and a woman brought her her food. She sat down and inspected her people. "You may eat," she said proudly, as if bestowing a rare gift, as she raised her hand delicately then draped it back to the throne and started to eat, herself. After that done everyone in the hall turned to their own meals and started to eat their own food.  
  
As Janet and Sam ate the bountiful meal that were provided they wondered how they would find out where Colonel Jack O'Neill was and how they could go about to save him.  
  
Fortunately they didn't have to wait to long. Soon the meal was done and Xylena walked up to the two women and said spitfully, "now that that is over with we can go look at MY men," she finished with a smirk. Sam and Janet looked at each other worriedly and followed Xylena out quietly, dreading what might be around the corner. 


	6. A Bountiful Day

_ Sorry this took so long but I went on a wonderful summer vacation with my family and I never came in reach of a computer the whole time!  
_  
------------------------------------ means some time passed  
  
Fortunately they didn't have to wait too long. Soon the meal was done and Xylena walked up to the two women and said spitfully, "now that that is over with we can go and look at MY men," she finished with a smirk. Sam and Janet looked at each other worriedly and followed Xylena out quietly, dreading what might be around the corner.  
  
Xylena walked purposely through the now busy square with Janet and Sam doging people as they trailed behind her. They reached a small door which Xylena threw open with a loud bang and then descended the dank stairs into the darkness below. Sam and Janet threw each other a desperate look before they descended the stairs themselves, a rank smell assaulting their nostils. Their eyes gradually got semi-used to the dark, but they still needed to hold on to the wall as they tried to feel their way down the steps. Gradually a light slowly reached them, as they approached the bottom they realized that it was coming from a torch set on a cone on the wall. When Xylena reached the bottom she picked up a torch from a large pile on the floor and lit it with the torch that was already lit, then stode off, not even checking behind her. This time Sam and Janet had to stay close behind so that they could stay in the light trailing behind Xylena. As they strode along they could hear whimpers and sobs coming from either side of them. When they looked closer they could make out the faint outlines of the men pressed against the far wall or laying feebily on the floor. At the far end Sam could make out a figure whose back was still straight and he looked as if he still held some glimmer of hope to himself. It's Jack, she though victoriously to herself, joy and relief coursing through her veins. Hey, she continued, talking to herself, I called him Jack!  
  
"At the end of the corridor," Xylena broke in, disturbing Sam's thoughts, "is my newest prisoner," she finished looking at Sam coldly to see if she would react to what she had just said, but seeing nothing moved the torch for them to get a better view. When the light fell on Jack's face Sam realized just how haggard he really looked. The two locked eyes as Xylena continued to rattle off information about him. In that brief thirty seconds they exchanged how much they missed and were worried about the other. They also tried to get across that they were fine, but they both knew the other didn't believe a word of that. Then Janet broke it off when she caught Jack's attention, she then pointed to Sam's clothes, he turned back to look at Sam, this time his gaze moving past her eyes and resting on her attire. He then boke into an easy grin as he stared hungrily and Sam blushed furiously. Just then Xylena's words seeped into their silent converstion, "I think I'll have him sacrificed tomorrow," she was saying carelessly.  
  
"What!" Sam exclaimed, the word popping out of her mouth before she could stop it. How did she let everything else slip out of her mind like that. There had to be _something_ she could do, whe thought to herself, trying to get her mind back on track.  
  
"Yes," Xylena continued offhandedly as she turned and started back the way they had come, "we usually have a yearly sacrifice for the Queen and this year I decided it would take him to appease me," she finished as she waved her hand back to include Jack. Sam turned towards Jack with a panicked and sad expression on her face, he shot her a reassuring grin, trying to cover up his fear. Sam smiled at him sadly then took on a determined look and sent him a look that said _hang in there, I'll get you out of this_ before turning and running after Xylena and Janet.  
  
As Jack watched them go he worried about Sam's safety, how was she going to save him from this. She might get hurt or worse killed, with that thought horror filled his body. No! that wasn't going to happen, she's Sam, she can do _anything_ she wants he told himself. He then shook himself firmly from his reverie and started to try to get the attention of the other men, after all it was Sam and she never stops at anything small.  
  
When the trio arrived at the surface Xylena seperated herself from the two women and told them to look around. She then marched off towards the building Janet and Sam had first met her in. The two women then looked at each other and agreed silently to look around. They then turned and walked towards were all the noise was coming from.  
  
Soon they arrived at a large marketplace, they glanced over at the other that seperated so that they could get more information quicker.  
  
Janet went towards the medical centre so that she could gleam some information while she trades medical techniques and medicines with some of the other doctors.  
  
Sam decided to go to where some of the citizens were practising their physical combat skills. That's where she learned some pertinent information she knew she could use, though she'd have to get Janet to agree or... never mind she could change it around a bit so that she wouldn't have to tell her the complete truth...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
That night Colonel O'Neill woke up to the sound of Janet's voice, wildly describing all the medical techniques and medicine that she learned about today. From his knowledge of Janet it seemed as if she had been talking about that subject for awhile. Then he heard Sam's soft, laughing reply, "let me guess Jan, you didn't find out anything about Jacks predicament, did you?" With those words Jack's world exploded with joy and happiness. She had called him Jack? No sir, no colonel, just honest to goodness Jack! I could ask her to go fishing again, he thought excitedly to himself, his thoughts running wild... and she might just say yes!... but slowly his feet returned to terra firma and he continued to listen, wondering what else Sam might admit.  
  
"No...sorry Sam, I didn't learn anything other then what Xylena had already told us. Either the doctors don't know anything about politics or they're in cahoots with her... or maybe Xylena wants to keep it hidden so badly that they're afraid of the punishment Xylena might dish out if they told," Janet said, then sadly added, "did you find out anything useful." She added hopefully.  
  
"Yes," Sam declared twirling around once with happiness.  
  
"I told you so," Jack said happily to the other men in the prison listening with him, "I knew that if there was any kind of loophole my Carter would find it."  
  
"I thought that after we got him," Janet said, thinking ahead. Both unaware of the men listening below or what the were saying to one other, "we could 'gate to a world other then earth then connect to earth so that the inhabitants of this planet won't get hurt if they follow."  
  
"That would work great Jan," Sam said, Jack noticed that she sounded tired, "unfortunately we can't get him out right away, but I do know a way that will work. We just have to bid our time. 'Kay Jan."  
  
"That's great Sam," Janet replied sincerely, "but we only have until sometime tomorrow. Oh Sam," Janet exclaimed, suddenly noticing the state her friend was in, "you look awful, no offense, what happened?"  
  
"Thanks," Jack heard Sam say wryly, "I'll tell you all about it sometime tomorrow or the next day, I promise. I'm just too tired right now though. Night Jan," she finished as she got under the covers on her bed.  
  
"Night Sam," Janet replied sleepily as she got into her own bed.  
  
As they started to fall into slumber Jack heard Sam's sleepy voice distincfully say, "Night Jack."  
  
"Night Sam," he replied softly, feeling all was well with the world.


	7. The Ceremony

Sorry, but some parts of this are a bit corny.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, "just perfect for my festival," Xylena said many times over to her many different slaves, though all of them didn't care and they just rolled their eyes after she left the room.  
  
Janet and Sam woke up slowly that morning and tried to stretch the stiffness out of their bones after they got dressed. Then they left to get a start on the day. After breakfast, in which Xylena said a great big speech about herself, Janet and Sam followed the crowd to a big green where they were to have the ceremony. The smell of the many bodies and animals in such a small space assaulted their nose and mouth, while the crowd was pushing and shoving them in each and every direction.  
  
Xylena marched passed them, the crowd pushing them back even more so as they made an empty lane for her to walk unmolested through. Janet and Sam glared at her as she walked by to no avail, the only thing accomplished in that endeaver was lowering them a couple steps on the maturity ladder of life. Xylena reached the podium unharmed, unfortunately, in Janet and Sam's way of thinking. At once Xylena started talking condesending to her many subjects, telling them how honored they are and many other things with the same air about them. Then she started to bring her lecture to an end, "to honor my reign over you needy, disturbiing folks I have chosen a man to be sacrificed."  
  
"NO!" a cry came from the audience before Xylena could continue. "I challenge you to a duel Xylena, over the throne of this world." Janet turned sharply to glare at Sam, but it was too late, the crowd had cleared a space so that Xylena could get a good look at the challenger and they were cheering wildly. They supported a new queen taking Xylena's place and Xylena started to feel her hold on them slipping.  
  
"What, you dare challenge me!" Xylena screamed back, her face turning red, then an idea dawned on her face, "you can't challenge me, you aren't part of this community." She continued, swaggering a bit at her own cleverness.  
  
"What's your point," Sam called back, "I am part of your little community, I was innitiated in a secret meeting yesterday."  
  
"What!" Xylena shrieked, her plans rapidly falling apart all around her.  
  
"You can't do this," Janet yelled over to Sam, trying to be heard over the cheers going on all around her.  
  
"I have to Jan," came Sam's reply, "there's no other way to do this." Janet stared at her in disbelief, but she realized that Sam was right in her own way. If Sam didn't attempt this then there wouldn't be anyway to save Colonel O'Neil and then if Janet knew her Sam would blame herself for the rest of her life. Janet smiled encouragingly and Sam smiled back before walking towards Xylena. "Where do you want this to take place," she asked as she walked up the steps to where Xylena stood.  
  
"Wherever," Xylena said then turned, "clear a spot right here, right now," she yelled to the audience before turning back to Sam and moving so that she took over Sam's personal space. "Unless you're too scared," she taunted.  
  
"No, I'm not. Are you?" Sam sent back, realizing that Xylena was just teasing her so that she'd back down.  
  
"Fine then," Xylena answered back, before lunging toward Sam, a dagger outstretched in her hand. As Sam watched her leap towards her time slowed down. A thought went through her mind suddenly that she hoped Colonel O'Neill would appreciate what she was doing for him, and then she wondered where Xylena had gotten the dagger on such short notice. The whispers in the crowd got louder and someone, taking pity on Janet obvious shock in the situation, bent down and bestowed upon her the informaion that the fight was to the death. Janet's eyes widen but it was too late. Both Sam and Janet's thoughts where cut short prematurely as Xylena crashed into Sam, causing her body to fall back... and back... until, letting out a great umph, Sam hit the ground, Xylena's weight crashing into her a scant second later. The crowd winced as one, feeling Sam's pain, but the two women on the ground didn't show any sign of having heard as Xylena started to punch Sam in the face before lifting up her dagger, intent on plunging it into Sam. 

**The End....Not**..... _At least not yet. Mua ha ha ha ha_


	8. The Outcome

Luckily Sam hadn't quite given up just yet and in a complicated move suddenly got Xylena under her and was holding the previously mention dagger to Xylena's neck. The crowd bursted out in loud cheers as Janet let out the breathe she had been holding.  
  
Sam bent down until she she could be heard by Xylena over the shouting, "I don't want to kill you or anything, I just wanted to free my friend." Xylena sneered at her, but was cut short as Sam was swept up onto the crowd's outstretched arms and carried off, the crowd cheering her name. Sam searched the ground where Xylena had been laying as the crowd walked away, but couldn't find her. "Quiet!" Sam yelled out and the crowd obeyed, lowering her to the ground in the new silence. "Where did Xylena go?" she asked, Sam really didn't want to see her hurt.  
  
A women stepped forward and at Sam's nod spoke, "she ran into the desert, your grace. Don't worry, there's already people living out there. She'll be fine," she continued, noticing Sam's concerned expression.  
  
Just then Janet caught up to Sam, "are you alright?" She asked breathelessly.  
  
"Yes!.... I did it Janet!" Sam said, just then realizing what she had done, shaking slightly from the realization.  
  
Janet grinned at her exhuberant expression still etched on her face, "I knew you could do it!" Sam grinned back at her then turned to the upturned faces before her and instantly sobered up, how was she going to get them to take a new system of gouvernment just like that, she wondered silenty to herself before taking a deep breathe and plunging in. The crowd listened silently as Major Carter began talking to them in her distinct and deceptively calm voice. They listened, amazed, as she told them about her country's gouvernment, their democracy and their equalness between men and women, to name a few. The crowd stood spell bound while she described it all and after she had finished they agreed that they wanted to try the same type of democracy. With that said Sam sent a group of women to get the men whom had been in that jailhouse all their lives. As all this went on Janet watched amazed as Sam had the women accept her ideas. When she had finished Janet couldn't believe it, "you did great Sam," she said encouragingly.  
Sam turned towards her best friend and smiled sadly, "it wasn't that much, Jan. Anyone could've done the same... I just hope that Jack alright..."  
  
"I'm great, all thanks to you," a voice interupted her lamentations... could it be? she asked herself as she slowly turned around, but before she could turn completely a hand grapped her arm and twirling her around quickly completed the one eighty that she was in the midst of completing, then brought his mouth down and kissed her.  
  
Sam, surprised pushed him off, "what are you doing?" She asked, though they both knew and had longed for this since they had first met.  
  
"Sam, sam," he said softly, playing with her hair fondly, "I though of many things when I was in there and...well.. here," he said tossing something over to Janet, which she caught, though off gaurd. "I'm now resigned," he finished, shrugging self-consciously then grinning at the expression that had come over Sam's face. He caught the realization that creeped over her face after he had finished talking, but his view was cut short when she pulled him back down to complete what he had already started. Janet grinned at them then looked down and then grinned even broader (if that's possible) as she read the charcoal words etched barely legible on the torn piece of fabric. She then pulled out an object she had kept hidden from Sam all this time, just in case it proved useful...like now. The two people entwined in their kiss never even noticed the flash when it went off. 


	9. The Conclusion

They broke off their kiss slowly, both staring into each other's eyes, hardly believing that what was happening was true, daring it to be the truth, afraid it would all fall apart if they asked the wrong question. "Jack," Sam started out hesitantly...  
  
"Sssshhhh," he said softly as he placed a finger on Sam's lips. "Everything will be great, trust me," with those words he was awarded by one of her rare hundred watt smile blossoming all over her face.  
  
"You sure," she asked tentively, quickly sobering up.  
  
"Yeah," Jack replied, "you know... we could just go home and send a diplomatic team instead."  
  
"Ya think," Sam responded, smiling at his idea, and then continued innocently, "and what would we do with the extra time that gives us."  
  
"I'm sure we could think of something... after all you are a genius," he completed, smiling at the ideas that came to mind.  
  
"Really," Sam replied with a grin, milking the compliments for all they were worth and coming up with ideas of her own to pass the time, but unfortunately they were interupted from each other's eyes by Janet's soft cough.  
  
"Sorry Sam... Jack," Janet said as the two broke apart, as if surprised at where they found themselves. Janet then waved faintly towards the watching crowd as her resoponse at the two questioning faces turned towards her.  
  
"Oh," Sam said, surprised, as soon as the implications of where she was hit her. She looked back towards Colonel O'Neill and met his eyes briefly before turning back and addressing the crowd. "Good people of Xyla," she started speaking, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I promise I'll send some friends to show you your new system of gouvernment, though. I'm so very sorry," she finished sadly.  
  
The crowd cheered back towards her, trying to brighten her up. They had never had such a beautiful queen before, though she didn't stay very long and they were very proud of her. Something to tell their future grandchildren. Just then a woman stepped forward, interupting the cheers. "Samantha, we thank thee for saving us from the past system of gouvernment and making Xylena step down so gracefully," at that the crowd chuckled. "We weren't sure if we would be able to accomplish such a thing by ourselves. In honor of your grand achievement we rename this planet Fortement Belle. After your great strength and your deep beauty," she finished, amongst cheers and whistles. Sam and Jack grinned at each other as they were swept up, along with Janet into the arm's of the crowd. Janet's thoughts turned towards a certain archeologist as they were marched towards the waiting Stargate and heartfelt goodbyes.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
